The surface properties of human hair, skin and nails are of basic interest in cosmetic science, and there has thus been a long-standing desire to discover cosmetic compositions which will beneficially affect the topical and bulk condition of these keratinous substrates. Such compositions should have adequate adherent properties, so that they are not only absorbed initially, but are also retained on exposure to water. This ability to be absorbed onto the substrate and to resist water rinse off is referred to as substantivity.
Compositions for treating hair should improve the wet and dry combability of the hair, facilitate detangling in wet hair combing and reduce static flyaway in dry hair combing while also imparting softness and suppleness to the hair. Ingredients used in shampoos should impart improved foam stability to the shampoo while hair fixative compositions should impart properties such as good curl retention without having a deleterious effect on wet combability.
With respect to compositions for treating skin, compositions are desired which will function to improve such properties as retention of skin moisture, softening of the skin, attraction of air moisture, retardation of skin water loss, feel and reduction of skin irritations caused by contact with detergents, soaps and the like. Compositions for treating nails should strengthen or harden fragile or brittle nails and improve the overall appearance of the nails.
It is an object of this invention to provide hair styling compositions, particularly aqueous, alcoholic, or hydroalcoholic-based hair setting compositions containing hair setting agents that provide improved hair feel and hold performance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide hair styling compositions, as described above, that provide both improved hair feel and improved holding of the hair for specific ranges of setting agent in the composition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide hair-conditioning compositions, such as shampoos, leave-on or rinse-off conditioners, and especially compositions containing agents that provide improved hair feel and wet combability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide skin compositions, and especially compositions containing agents that improve the condition of the skin through film formation, protection and humectancy.